1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-reading apparatus (image scanner) that optically reads an original.
2. Related Art
A known image-reading apparatus illuminates an original with light from a single direction by forming a line-shaped light emission region, reads the light reflected from the original, and thereby creates image data that represents the optically read original (refer to JP-A-2009-27467). In such an image-reading apparatus, the original is illuminated with light from a single direction and therefore blurring of an image caused by light scattered by the surface of the original (flare) can be suppressed and the original can be clearly read.
However, there has been a problem with the known image-reading apparatus, in that since an original can be clearly read, in the case where an original which is creased or has unevenness in the surface thereof is read, the undesired creases and unevenness of the original are also read. Accordingly, when using the known image-reading apparatus, an original has been read while using various illumination modes on a trial-and-error basis in order to determine the illumination mode best suited to the surface shape thereof.